Episode 25: Sarabaka
'Sarabaka '(サラバカ Sarabaka) is the twelfth and final episode of Season 2 of Nanbaka and the twenty-fifth episode overall. Synopsis Enki realises the prisoners have escaped as Mitsuru and Kenshirou begin questioning the situation. Meanwhile, Trois and Honey free Kiji who takes care of Daisen Kokoriki and Daisen Youriki before defeating Ruka. Jyugo finally finds Hajime before freeing him and Samon from their cells. Kiji handcuffs the inmates, but they are suddenly confronted by a hoard of surveillance dolls as are Jyugo and Hajime. Summary Jyugo runs through the underground cell looking for Hajime; as he does, Enki senses his presence. Meanwhile, Mitsuru continues to observe building five from the surveillance room and starts to become suspicious at the lack of footage while Kenshirou deduces that Enki must have a reason for his actions and leaves to find him. Back in the underground, Trois, Uno and Honey run from Youriki and Kokoriki while Honey uses floor panels to trap them. Trois then jumps into a nearby pool until he finds Ruka, beginning to fight him. Elsewhere, Enki discovers that his prisoners have escaped while Jyugo continues to make his way through the prison. Enki notices his presence once again and heads to the surface to find him, while Kenshirou approaches building five. Meanwhile, Trois continues to fight Ruka who he eventually manages to seduce so that he can steal his keys for Honey to pull up with his strings. As Uno brags about the succesfulness of his plans, Youriki and Kokoriki break free prompting them to run once more. They eventually locate Kiji. As Youriki and Kokoriki try to attack them, Kiji receieves the keys to his cell and emerges, angry at the others. After scolding the guards for their incompetence, he rescues Trois from the pool which Ruka then bursts out of, panicking at Kiji's presence. Kiji slices through his attacks and defeats him, noticing that his mannerisms have become similar to Enki's and advising him to find out who he is before attempting to be like him. As Ruka eventually concedes, Kokoriki ad Youriki appear unable to find a way out of the underground. Meanwhile, Jyugo continues cuting down Jiang Shi dolls in his efforts to find Hajime, becoming gradually worn out in the process. Hajime remains in his cell, but finally becomes irritated and attempts to force his way out of the explosive handcuffs, much to Samon's horror. Before he can do so, Jyugo finally makes it to the cell while Kiji realises he's not with the others and becomes angered. As he takes the inmates back to the surface, they reunite with Liang, Qi, Upa and Nico before being confronted with another hoard of Jiang Shi dolls. Cocurrently, Jyugo explains his motives to Hajime before releasing him from his cell and cuffs. He then does the same for Samon who, upon realising the extent of Jyugo's jailbreaking abilities, kocks him to the ground and berates Hajime for his lies; Hajime knocks him out and leaves him in the cell, defeating a hoard of Jiang Shi dolls with Jyugo as they head out to confront Enki. Character Appearances Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 2